


Little Red

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cat Keith (Voltron), Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Wolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Alpha Wolf Lance wants to start courting the strong and beautiful red cloaked omega he sees chopping wood. So he goes to the cat's grandmother's house.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> The start of random fairytale based a/b/o Voltron fics, mostly Klance. 
> 
> World Stuff:  
> Omegas: Male have internal balls and an omega slit, kind of like a vagina. Female's have a vagina. Both easier to get pregnant. Males can get others pregnant, but not easily. Heats about once a month.  
> Betas: Usually just basic anatomy and average fertility.  
> Alphas: Males have larger erections and balls and knot. Females have internal testicles, but a large erection and knot and have difficulty getting pregnant. High fertility for getting someone pregnant. Ruts usually triggered, but at least once a year.

**Little Red (An A/B/O Klance Oneshot)**

 

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  


Far in the woods hidden among wild apple trees was a small cottage only made visible from above by a plume of smoke coming from its chimney that always carried a scent of apple pies. It was the smell that originally brought young alpha wolf Lance to the area staying within the tree line as he watched a slim black eared cat raise an axe above his head and bring it down on a log over and over until a voice called out to him from inside. When he came the next day accompanied by another of his alpha friends, the young black cat was at the door of the cottage dressed in black with a red cloak about his shoulders. Another black cat with a white streak in his hair handed over a wicker basket covered by a handkerchief. 

 

“Now, Keith,” said the larger cat, “take this to grandmother’s house and make sure you don’t stray from the path. I refuse to find you in a week caterwauling in a tree.”

 

The younger cat agreed with an air of reluctance and began his walk down a well worn path. Lance followed against his friend’s advic echasing the scent of apple pie coming from the basket. After a while, the cat stopped and turned to glare into the shadows of the woods in Lance’s direction.

 

“If you’re trying to steal from me, I have no money. I just have a pie. If you’re that hungry, I’ll give it to you,” Keith said. “Your death isn’t worth a pie.”

 

Lance frowned. The cat seemed to think he could win out against an alpha wolf. “How do you know I’d die?”

 

The cat suddenly grinned. “Come out and we’ll have a look. I doubt you could beat me.”

 

Not one to back down from a challenge even if he’d make a fool of himself, Lance walked into the light, respectful of the path. The cat looked Lance up and down, ears lowering and lashes fluttering before he suddenly became defensive. 

 

“Alpha wolf, huh?”

 

Lance puffed up his chest. “Yes I am. And you?”

 

The cat came closer to Lance, tail swishing back and forth, though still defensive, still smirking. “Can’t you tell, or are you a little pup?”

 

Lance was confused at first. There was a very strong cinnamon smell coming from the cat, stronger than he thought would be good for an apple pie. And beneath that was something sweet but not appetizing in the same way

 

Omega. 

 

Lance’s mind clouded and he reached out for the cat. But, the cat was quick and stepped back into the middle of the path brandishing a dagger, eyes hard, but still not quite as frightened as the omega wolves in Lance’s family were when an unfamiliar alpha tried a courting paw. 

 

“Not this time, little pup. You won’t get me off this path.”

 

Keith. 

 

Lance let Keith go, but continued to watch him, not every day, but enough that the black cat stopped glaring in his direction. Then came the day that Keith was once again sent off with a basket to his grandmother’s house. Lance ran ahead a bit and waited for Keith. He reached out as the omega passed barely getting his claws against the red of Keith’s cloak before there was suddenly a dagger at his neck. 

 

“Not today, little pup,” Keith said. “I have business and you’re not invited.”

 

Lance whined. “I’m not a pup. I’m Lance.”

 

Keith pulled away sheathing his dagger and adjusted the basket that masked most of his scent with that pie. “Lance. You’ve been watching me a lot. My brother’s sense of smell isn’t as good as it use to, but he’s began to pick up on it, too.”

 

“I’m not exactly hiding it,” Lance admitted. “I just like watching you.”

 

“Why?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance shrugged. “You’re cute and smell nice. I can’t be interested?”

 

Keith scoffed. “My brother warned me about alphas like you.”

 

“I don’t think your brother has met an alpha like me. I’m just trying to get a courting paw.”

 

“Like you won’t try for more than a paw,” Keith said and raised a brow. 

 

Lance grinned. “Only if you let me.”

 

The cat studied Lance once more before turning, swaying his tail. “Not this time little pup.”

 

Lance began following Keith every time he headed towards his grandmother’s house, each time a little farther. He always stayed off the path that smelled so deeply of the cat and his brother trying not to encroach on their turf without invitation. He particularly didn’t want to face the wrath of a familiar alpha, particularly one as large as the white striped cat Keith affectionately called Shiro. 

 

When Lance had finally followed Keith far enough to be in eyesight of his grandmother’s cottage, he turned to the cat and took a step right up to the edge of what they had established as the cat’s territory. “Won’t you step off the path for a moment? I’ve been hearing birds in the trees lately. Little baby ones. I feel like you’re missing all the pretty things along that path. Have you never explored it?”

 

Keith glanced at the cottage then turned back to Lance, a soft look on his face. “Not since I was young. I only come this way every so often and for a very specific reason. Besides, what if I meet an alpha off the path who is not quite as sweet as you, pup?”

 

Lance wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but held out a hand. “You could just meet  _ me _ off the path. Besides, you’re strong. I wouldn’t worry about you  _ too _ much, kitty cat.”

 

“Oh, you wouldn’t worry?” Keith asked and reached out, the hand not holding the basket firmly grasping Lance’s outstretched arm cutting off Lance’s reply.

 

Keith lifted the arm to his face taking a deep breath at the joint that had Lance panting with excitement. An omega was court pawing  _ him _ . It was rare for an omega to do it first. And then the cat gave him a little lick that had Lance about to step in when Keith quickly pulled away. He seemed shy for a moment pulling his basket close to him, his scent overtaking the apple pie still warm in his basket. It was so strong. Lance’s mouth was watering, but he stayed put. 

 

After a moment, Keith regained himself. “That’s all you get this time, pup.”

 

Lance stood outside the cottage mapping its perimeters. He didn’t smell Shiro here at all. Actually, he only smelled Keith. The cat had pawed him which was basically giving consent to be courted and Lance had outright said he was interested. If Shiro sent Keith this way with food then that meant the grandmother was the highest ranking member of their family and Lance was far better with older women than muscled older brothers, his grandmother’s doting gifts were proof of that. He would ask her for permission to court Keith until his heat and to maybe have a taste of that delicious apple pie he kept smelling. It seemed like a good wholesome plan and Lance was eager for the next time Keith made a trip to the woman. 

 

Some weeks passed before Keith emerged from his cottage in his red cloak grumbling to his brother not to worry. Lance perked and immediately started ahead of Keith so he could surprise the cat at his grandmother’s house. He had even brought a small bag with presents of dried meats his wolf clan was known for in the forest. Lance hesitated when he came to the cottage perimeter. He took a deep breath jazzing himself up before approaching the front door. He knocked, but there was no answer. Knocking harder, he heard a click and jiggled the doorknob. It turned and the door opened. Cautiously, Lance peeked in. 

 

“Hello? Grandma? Keith’s Grandma?” Lance called. 

 

There was no sound.The house felt empty. Lance stepped inside worried about the old woman. It was a very small place, a bit dusty, and fairly empty. The opposite side of the door had a series of locks, but only the door knob could be locked from outside. On a shelf were a few old pictures. One had a very old alpha woman with a much much younger Shiro, but no pictures of Keith. Lance frowned trying to understand the pictures, but the sound of angry far off yelling caught his ear and he glanced out a window to see the red of Keith’s hood coming around some trees to the cottage. Lance didn’t want to seem rude being in a house when it’s owner was out especially since he had been half stalking their grandson for months now. Keith really would stab him. 

 

There was a bed set off to the far corner of the room. There on it were braided blankets making a nest around the edge of the bed and more sets folded at the edge. Lance quickly wrapped himself in an extra blanket before climbing into the nest. He thought at least this would smell of an unfamiliar cat, but Lance still only smelled Keith. He wished he at least knew what Keith’s grandmother sounded like as the door was carefully opened. 

 

“Hello?” Keith called in. 

 

Oh, right, the door was opened. By the looks of all those locks, Keith’s grandmother would have had to get up to undo them all. Lance cleared his throat and tried to make it as crackly and womanly as possible. 

 

“Keith, my boy, is that you? Perhaps you should go back to your brother. I’m not feeling well today.”

 

“G-grandmother?” Keith asked stepping inside. “Is that you?”

 

“Y-yes, of course. Really, my boy, you should go back to your brother. Wouldn’t want to catch my cold would you?”

 

“Oh, but how could I leave you here if you’re feeling sick, Grandmother,” Keith said , tone curious, but growing sweeter with every step he took approaching the bed. He set his basket down on the edge.. “Is it the flu? Should I get in bed with you?”

 

“No need, my boy.” Lance curled more into the blankets so Keith wouldn’t see him trying to bury his scent in the stale smell. There was rustling and then weight was added to the bed. A hot hand suddenly landed on his leg over the blanket rubbing up and down it. 

 

“My, Grandmother, what long legs you have,” Keith said. 

 

“B-better to sit on my lap with, remember?” Lance said. He remembered sitting in his grandparents’ laps all the time when he was little. Keith wasn’t little, though.

 

The hand moved up further and the cinnamon hot smell of Keith started to burn through the blankets. The cat’s hand landed on Lance’s crotch and began rubbing it until he was hard. Lance bit his lip to keep from crying out. This wasn’t right. Keith’s grandmother was probably an alpha, but still…...Oh God Keith smelled so good, though!

 

“My, my, what a big cock you have,” Keith purred. The cinnamon scent was choking now intensified by a sweetness.

 

“B-better to breed for cute grandsons like you,” Lance said though it came out more as a question.

 

Keith moved up further and grabbed at the blankets wrapped around Lance’s face revealing his flushed cheeks and foggy vision. Keith was flushed as well, ears turned down, eyes wavering as if he was fighting to keep focused. He reached out carefully and touched Lance’s lips then his long canines. His voice was low, dripping with honey as his smell grew only sweeter. 

 

“My, my, what big  _ teeth _ you have,  _ Lance _ ,” Keith whispered leaning in. 

 

The sound of his name flipped the switch in Lance. Of course Keith knew it was him. His smell was everywhere with how turned on he was. He sat up and grabbed Keith’s shoulders pushing him down in the mattress. A deep growl rolled out of his chest as he caged the omega in. He leaned down and took in deep breaths of Keith’s sweetened smell. 

 

“All the better to eat you with, my little kitten.”

 

Keith whined, a pure unadulterated omega whine and a sudden rush of sweetness bloomed in the air. 

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Lance immediately pulled away kneeling over Keith’s legs. “I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here.”

 

“No, Lance~” Keith protested reaching out. “Stay. I wanted you to come.”

 

Lance looked at Keith curiously. “You wanted this?”

 

Keith nodded and sat up grinning. “What a perfect little wolfy gentleman you were always respecting Shiro’s territory, but this is my territory and I, an omega, led you, an alpha, here last time, didn’t I? I expected you to find your way inside then. I even scented you.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh, this...but I came to see your grandmother.”

 

Keith chuckled. “What, you rather help an old woman out during her heat?”

 

Lance groaned hearing Keith say that word. He was in heat, that was that sweet smell carrying on the intense cinnamon. Like a splash of sugared lemon. “No, never. But, I wanted her permission.”

 

Keith’s expression softened, his heat subsided for the moment. He reached out and cupped Lance’s face bringing him close and placed a chaste kiss to the wolf’s lips. “Thank you for the thought, but she was Shiro’s grandmother. She hasn’t been here for years. Shiro adopted me when I lost my clan, he was a close friend of it, but we’re not related by blood and he is an alpha. His rut mate is some lengths away and though he sees me only as a brother, he fears leaving me in our home alone during heats incase a customers comes by. They might try to fight him for me. So, he gave me this house. This is my heat house.”

 

Lance looked around. Yeah, there wasn’t much in here, but even if she hadn’t been Keith’s grandmother, the sort of nostalgic familial aura lingering in the home could be comforting for an omega in heat. And she had so many soft blankets left over.

 

“I had planned to come have dinner with you,” Lance admitted chuckling.

 

Keith leaned back on the bed, dark locks falling into indigo eyes that glittered with mischief. “You could still have dinner with me. Or make dinner of me.”

 

“Do you really want that?” Lance asked. “I thought it was high hoping to just get a kiss out of you.”

 

Keith arched a little hand digging into the red fabric of his cloak that was spread out around him, still fully dressed. “You can’t leave me. You’re an alpha in an omega’s nest. I’m in heat. You have to take care of me.”

 

Lance glanced around him. Keith’s nest. That’s why it smelled so much like Keith. Usually, entering an omega’s next without permission would be a terrible offense and make the omega go into a frenzy, but Keith said he planned for Lance to sneak in last heat after the courting paw. So he wasn’t uninvited. And now Lance really wanted to stay. He leaned over Keith, a rumble in his throat.

 

“I’ll take such good care of you,” Lance promised and nipped as Keith’s jaw. 

 

Keith hissed and arched presenting his neck, that sugared lemon smell of heat getting stronger with each second. “Hot, oh god, so hot.”

 

Lance chuckled and licked a stripe of Keith’s neck before grasping at the cat’s shirt and tugging it to get more skin. There was the sound of a tear as Lance’s claws caught on it and Lance immediately pulled away taking control of himself again. 

 

“S-sorry!”

 

Keith blinked and halfheartedly grabbed at the torn part of his shirt before laying limply on the bed blinking away the dazed start of his heat. “It’s fine. Tear it off. I came with more clothes.”

 

“R-really? You actually want me to help you with your heat? Not just take care of you?”

 

A purr escaped Keith. It was the most delicious sound Lance had ever heard and he really wanted out of his own clothes now. Keith squirmed under him and pulled at the torn part of his shirt tearing it a bit more to reveal flushed pale skin. “Yeah. You’re not a little pup, right? Alpha wolf.  _ Alpha _ . You did so good courting me. You didn’t even have to paw. Go on, tear it off. Make me your omega.”

 

Lance had little experience with Omegas. He had never spent a heat with one or even a bed for that matter. He had more experience with betas if he was being honest and even that was slim. He thought he had good control, but looking down at such a beautiful willing omega had his wolf at the forefront. He didn’t want to hurt Keith, but even acting like a puddle of omega, he got the feeling the cat was stronger than him and would make it very obvious if he didn’t like something. Lance grabbed the shirt and tore it from the omega’s body with his claws careful not to scrape against the pale skin below. Keith gasped then arched with a load moan. 

 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Lance growled and started for Keith’s pants. He was more successful getting those off without tearing anything, but the underwear beneath them, already ruined by slick, were gone in one swipe, tatters of them flying across the room. 

 

“So much better,” Keith said grasping at the red of his cloak still fanned out beneath him. Such a pretty color really. 

 

Now naked, Lance could smell Keith fully. It wasn’t a clean smell. It was dirty and delicious and Lance eagerly moved down to bury his face in Keith’s crotch. The omega cat reached one hand down to Lance’s hair, nails flattening one of his wolf ears, while his other hand went to cover his face. 

 

“Don’t smell it,” Keith breathed out.

 

“Embarrassed?” Lance asked. 

 

The cat removed his hand on his face and glared through half lidded eyes down at Lance. “N-no, just...I haven’t...nevermind.” And Keith spread his legs wider for Lance.

 

Lance wished he could purr. His alpha side was so pleased at what he thought Keith was saying. Never touched by anyone else. He got to be the first one to show this fiery omega pleasure. It was an honor.

 

With a confidant hand, Lance grabbed the hard cock in front of him and began to stroke it then licked its tip. It was smaller than his, but nothing to be ashamed of. Male omegas could impregnate, too, just not as successfully, but Lance wasn’t here for that. Unless he knotted and mated Keith, the risk of pregnancy was low. So, he lowered his mouth over Keith’s cock and moved his other hand beneath the bulge that noted where the omega’s internal ballsack was to the wet open and fluttering folds of his omega slit. He teased the folds as he lazily kept a tongue firm on the underside of Keith’s erection, sucking every few seconds and checked for reactions as he felt around the unexplored area. 

 

“Lance, your fingers, please. I’m losing it. I don’t want to beg,” Keith said. His voice was like out of a dream. Usually raspy, it was even better as the first wave of his heat started to take over him. 

 

Lance happily slid a finger in and growled feeling the melting warmth of Keith’s slicked velvet hole. He wiggled his finger around and pumped it deep before adding a second. Slick pooled out as he pistoned his fingers into Keith. He added a third finger when it felt like Keith might cum, and the stretch of it pulled the omega back from his release just enough for Lance to stretch him to the point he would be tight, but hopefully not feel pain, and then the alpha removed his fingers completely and began to lap up the mess of slick with his tongue. 

 

Keith’s thighs were suddenly squeezing hard around Lance’s head keeping him from moving. “Lance! Anything, just fill me with anything! I need to be filled. I’m so close.”

 

Lance sat up and quickly removed his clothes. Keith had rolled to the side a bit reaching for the basket he had brought with him and threw a bottle at Lance. The wolf rumbled happily seeing the slick aid and coated himself generously. 

 

“Oh, you’re huge. I felt it, but…” Keith said. “You’re not even knotted. I want it in me. I never...Shiro tried to tell me how much I’d want it, but…”

 

Lance got a whiff of more slick pouring out of Keith and grabbed onto the omega’s thighs pulling him into his lap and lined up with his slit. “Little omega, Little Red. I’m going to fill you so good, promise. Ready?”

 

Keith sat up and canted his hips against Lance’s, their cocks meeting for a moment before Lance took over and guided their bodies together. 

 

Sliding into Keith was the best feeling Lance had ever known. Hot pulsing velvet tightened around him and he could feel Keith shiver in his arms as they grasped at each other with the initial pleasure coursing through them. A sound like a sob escaped Keith and he buried his face in Lance’s neck, his breaths fluttering over the scent gland there and Lance gripped Keith’s hips hard to keep his mind in check and not just ravish the omega right then. Slowly, he started to thrust up getting Keith use to the feeling. The omega just continued to shiver and give small punched gasps, ears turned downward. 

 

“Keith, do you feel good? You have to tell me, Little Red,” Lance said. 

 

The omega nodded and slowly sat up to face Lance. His eyes were watery, face flushed, lips red from biting them with sharp little fangs. Sharp claws scratched at Lance’s shoulders as Keith began to move his hips with the slow thrusts. 

 

“Alpha~,” Keith purred and indeed there was a purr emanating from the omega’s chest. 

 

Lance knew he wouldn’t last long. Though pregnancy was low, Lance felt like if he knotted Keith, there would be no turning back. He moved one hand between Keith’s buttcheeks and began to rub at his hole with the extra slick and lube from where they were connected. Keith jumped at the touched, but took the first finger in easily. 

 

“Lance?” Keith asked then lifted a hand and stroked Lance’s face. “You can have all of me. Is that what you want?”

 

Yes, yes, Lance did, but that was selfish. Lance surged up and kissed the omega quickly, the cat chasing after his lips. 

 

“I won’t do something you’ll hate,” Lance promised slipping in a second then a third as his thrusts grew faster and faster. He tried to aim only for the spots that would get Keith to his end the quickest. The longer an omega in heat went without cumming, the more it would hurt and omegas could cum a lot more often than an alpha. He would love to make Keith ride his knot until it went down, but not know. 

 

Keith screamed and went limp against Lance. Lance took the pliant omega and shifted him off his cock before sliding as much as would go in into his other prepared hole, rubbing the base where his knot was growing until he came nestled there. 

 

“Noooo,” Keith whined. 

 

“Shhh, that was your first wave. If you really want, I’ll knot on the next if it fits in your ass,” Lance groaned then growled as he came. 

 

Keith gasped. “Yes, alpha, fill me.”

 

Lance pulled the hood of Keith’s cloak around his neck and nibbled at his skin over the fabric. It was a wonderful feeling to be like this with the cat, but something unsatisfying laid deep in him. 

 

Not being knotted inside the omega, Lance’s knot went down faster and he slid the tip of his cock, not quite soft, out of Keith’s asshole. The omega whined, but pulled away and flopped back down on the bed, hips still in Lance’s lap and stared up at the alpha. 

 

“You didn’t knot me,” Keith said, one hand on his bare chest, the other pushing sweaty bangs from his face. 

 

“I said I would take care of you. I’m not going to take advantage of you. It’s a risk to knot even if we’re not mated.”

 

The cat frowned, a glare hard to form still blissed out. “I didn’t invite you in my nest just to help me with my heat.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith pulled himself from Lance and curled up on the other side of the nest, cloak wrapped around his body protectively. He suddenly looked very vulnerable. Betrayed. Lance’s heart dropped to his stomach. What had he done?

 

“I’ve never...this was my first time. I thought you...I suppose you would want to mate a wolf,” Keith said. 

 

“A wolf? Oh, I don’t care about that. My family is mostly wolves just because that’s a strong gene. There’s a bear in my clan and an owl family.”

 

“Oh? So you do like me?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance’s ears perked up. “I mean, yeah, that’s obvious, right?”

 

“Hmm,” Keith hummed and untied the cloak leaving him finally completely naked. He got on all fours and slowly crawled back over towards Lance, black tail swishing back and forth slowly. “But you didn’t knot me.”

 

Keith grabbed Lance’s cock suddenly and licked a stripe up it. “You didn’t bite me.”

 

“You...oh god...did you want me to?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith glanced up at Lance, tongue poking out, then lowered his lashes as he began to lickd and suck at Lance’s balls. Still sensitive, Lance shivered, a small bit of precum spilling onto Keith’s face. The omega sat up and wiped the cum off his face before licking his fingers clean. He watched Lance for a moment, before grinning. Never losing eye contact, Keith moved in the nest until his back was facing Lance. He reached behind him and pulled the longer bits of his hair from his neck giving Lance a clear view of the most perfect place to mark him then slowly began to lower his torso to the bed keeping balance with his other hand, lifting his hips as he went. He could barely watch Lance over his shoulder, but watch he did, and when he was at a perfect incline, Keith lifted his long black tail in the air presenting. 

 

Lance growled. “Keith, what are you doing. Your second wave hasn’t started already has it?”

 

Keith wiggled his hips. “I’m in heat, I’m always going to want to be mated, but no, my mind is clear. Is yours? Can you clearly understand why I’m not angry to find you in my nest uninvited. I don’t just want a heat partner. You’re the first and hopefully the only. If you didn’t understand from that, I’ll make it clear. I want you to mount me and mate me, alpha wolf Lance.”

 

Lance was immediately on Keith. He buried his face against Keith’s slit again and licked it, feeling the deep fold flutter and smelling himself leaking from Keith’s other hole. Omega, his omega. Not yet, but the pretty black cat was offering and Lance had watched him long enough, spent enough walks with Keith to know he would be crazy to say no. It was almost too good to be true for Keith to be asking Lance to mate him, not just spend a heat in his nest making him feel good. Lance was going to spend every heat making this omega feel good. 

 

Keith yowled and lifted his bottom higher getting on his toes, one hand still keeping his hair free from his neck. “Hurry, Lance, before the second wave hits.”

 

Lance licked up Keith’s crack spreading his cheeks as he did with a firm grip then trailed his tongue along the spine of Keith’s back until he was leaning over the omega. “Shh, so eager to be mounted, to be bred. You want me to bite you and fill you with a family.”

 

The omega sobbed, a sound not just from the heat, but something heartbreaking. 

 

“Yes, yes, that’s what I want. I want a family. Please, Lance, give me that. In this house. It’ll be our house. We’ll fill it with pups and kits.”

 

Oh. Lance felt his alpha calm. Suddenly, the pictures made sense. Keith had said Shiro wasn’t his brother by blood. That was why he was out here spending his heat with locks on the inside in case any curious alpha came along. This was not Keith’s grandmother’s home, but Shiro’s grandmother’s. He had given it to Keith so he could start his own clan. And he wanted to start that with Lance. Lance kissed along Keith’s shoulders then licked the spot he would bite. 

 

“I’ll be the best alpha,” Lance promised. 

 

“I know, so please,” Keith encouraged softly. 

 

Lance removed Keith’s hand from his neck and held it above his head. He placed his mouth on the offered skin, biting down just enough for it to be calming to the omega encouraging a new flood of slick. With his other hand, he held Keith opened enough for him to slide in. His bite tightened feeling the delicious heat again. Keith’s tail curled out from between them and wrapped partially around Lance’s waist as if to connect them further and he let out a small chirp of happiness that turned into a moan when Lance began to pound into him. 

 

This time Lance didn’t take into consideration how new this was for the omega. This was mating, primal and consented and Lance let his instinct work for him forcing the omega to be pliant below him and take him deeper and deeper. Keith’s scent only sweetened the harder Lance went, free hand reaching back to grab at Lance’s hair encouraging Lance’s teeth to sink into his neck deeper. The cat managed enough movement to rock back ignoring when Lance growled for him to be still. He was a strong cat, and being excited to be bred made Lance hotter. This wasn’t at all what he had expected with knocking on that door today, but he had hoped to end up here eventually like this with Keith. It was good. 

 

“Fill me, fill me, fill me,” Keith chanted, face buried into the side of his nest. 

 

Lance responded in his thoughts how well he was going to fill Keith. It was unlikely that Keith would get pregnant every heat he had without a child in him, but Lance still had the thought to keep his omega carrying, though he knew he didn’t actually want that many children. But all words were muffled by his refusal to let go of Keith’s neck. And when his knot started to grow, he made sure to keep the base of his cock in Keith wanting to push it right up against his more pleasurable spots when it stuck. Keith stretched so perfectly around Lance, though. I wasn’t until Lance was fully engorged that he found himself not able to pull out anymore and that was when he bit down, hips jerking as he came. The taste of blood filled his mouth and Keith yowled prettily, hissing, but cumming as well, orgasms rippling through his body while his own cock squirted out a small amount having cum with the intense pleasure as well. Lance wasn’t sure if he was jealous or pitied the fact male omegas could have double the pleasure coursing through them. Triple perhaps even. But, then again, it left Keith pliant, literally falling against the mattress tied to Lance, tugging his alpha down with him. Lance tried not to be too heavy, but Keith was strong and could hold his weight. Still, Lance turned on his side and held Keith until the cat gained some movement, enough to turn his head and lick at Lance’s chin, lips, until Lance kissed him, still cumming in small spurts inside Keith. 

 

The omega turned back and curled up in Lance’s hold, squeezing around the knot helping it along. 

 

“Lance, when you can pull out, there’s a pie in that basket and some forks. You should feed me before the next wave.”

 

“Hmm, sounds good. I’ve been wanting a taste of your apple pie for a while.”

 

Keith laughed. “Didn’t you just have enough?”

 

Lance groaned and licked at the blood on the back of Keith’s neck. “Never.”

 

“I’ll share with you, my alpha. Your knot is huge by the way. I’m glad you didn’t put that in my ass.”

 

Lance nipped the bite, regretting it as Keith tightened up on him. “Better to mate you with, Little Red.”


End file.
